Exboyfriend
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Usagi is abused by darin so she runs away to find her ex-boyfriend Hiiro Rated Pg-13 for dark undertones *Complete * big puppy dog eyes* Please Read and Review O_o thankies
1. Damn Wrong house...or is it?

Unknown sits in a chair, hands tied behind her back. Facing a bunch of lawyers with a Hiiro like face.  
  
" I will never say it" she states in an emotionless voice.  
  
" Say it or. we will lock you in a small room with.Relena Peacecraft!!"  
  
" Please anything any thing at all, but not that, I have done nothing so horrible to deserve that kind of torture!!" unknown cries.  
  
"Say it, or we will make it happen!" the lawyers smirk to them selves.  
  
" Fine!" unknown looks away from the lawyers then down " I don't own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon, now for the sake of all the is good and right in anime let me free!" Unknown cried.  
  
The lawyers untie her and she runs past them, then turning back around she yells " I will soon thought, just like I will soon rule the world! MMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough!!!!"  
  
The lawyers look at each other then run after the now running defiant author.  
  
(Please don't sue me I own nothing)  
  
AN: there will be a lot of Darin Bashing in the story and some Relena bashing to, if you don't like it don't read it.  
  
****** ( ******** ( ********* ( **********  
  
The night was cold and dark. Down below her people ran to escape not only the night but the storm that was coming. She had never been much of a day person, she hated the people rushing about and there was always so many questions when she went out during the day time.  
  
It will all soon be over she thought to herself. She wouldn't have to wear long sweater and avoid peoples eyes when walking down the street any more. Darin always got angry when she looked at other people and if she wore short sleves and or shorts he acused her of cheating on him and then he beat her. Last time she had to go to the hospital because she was pushed through a glass door and down a set of stairs.  
  
Darin used to be so nice, he used to not drink, he used realy care for her.  
  
She missed he old boy friend hirro he was cold but he never hurt her in fact he never even layed an ill tempterd hand on her. That was why she was going to find him maybe he could help her. Were are you hiiro? Usagi thought Please let me find him, please god let me find him! Usagi couldn't help but feel hope fill her as she left the balcony of her and Darin's apartment. She snuck past the bedroom were Darin was past out. She grabed the backpack packed with clothes food and all the money she had. She packed it while Darin was at the bar. He had hit her when he got home but she steeled it herself aginst it.  
  
Stop thinking about what he did to you and start thinking about how you are going to find hiiro!  
  
Usagi scolded herself. All she had was the adress of his friend Quatre from an old letter he sent her after they broke up. She prayed that he was still there or someone there knew were he was.  
  
Usagi hailed a cab and told him the adress of the house were Hirro last stayed. As they raced down the small tokyo streets she woundered if he would remember her and what it would be like to she him again. She was still thinking when the cabed pulled to a stop. With out even looking outside she payed the driver and steped out. Only to look at the huge house in front of her and sudenly think she got the wrong house. She turned around just as the cab drive ripped away from her and down the long drive way.  
  
Crap, why did I think that this would work? Why? why? usagi still upset from the mistake of the cab driver, decided to ask the occupant of the house if she could use there phone. She walked toward the door then slowly she knocked. knock knock. She waited untill a large man opened the door.  
  
" may I help you miss" asked the man in a deep voice.  
  
" yes, I was woundering if I could use your phone?" usagi asked, in the polites voice she could muster.  
  
A voice from the behind the door said "Rashid it's cold out there let her in to use the phone and give her some hot tea!" the voice said and the large man she had now astablished ad Rashid moved to the side and let her in.  
  
" Miss the phone is over there!" said a blond boy she recognized the voice as the one from before, " My name is Quatre Ribbaba Winner, you are?" he said extending his hand and shaking hers.  
  
" wait you said you name was Quatre?" Usagi asked.  
  
"yes!"  
  
" Do you know Hirro Yui?" Usagi was extatic at the idea that she had found him at last, there was a small pause then from some were beyond quatre she heard his voice.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked in the direction of the voice, to see Hiiro standing on the staris about four or fove feet away.  
  
" Hiiro, I need your help, I understand if you don't want to I mean with all the..stuff that has happened between us." Usagi was suddeny cut off by Hiiro.  
  
" Usagi what the matter?" Hiiro asked with more concern then he had ever shown. Usagi didn't relize it but she was cring.  
  
" Darin, he beats me and abuses me, I rememberd you and I knew you could help me, I just need a place to stay for the night then I'm hitch hicking out of here, maybe I will see the world, but I need to start by not sleeping on the street, Can you help me?" Usagi was babbeling on, and she knew it.  
  
Usagi turned to Quatre " I'm sorry, my name is Usagi Tuskino" Usagi stuck her hand out and Quatre again shook her hand. Hiiro slowly moved down the stairs toward his ex-girlfriend.  
  
" Usagi , I'm so sorry I left you alone with him, I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Hiiro was no standing so close to her. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace. (AN: yes hiiro is very very OOC) (AN: if you don't like it you can bite my white butt) (( )  
  
" Hiiro, it's not your fault, it's realy not, I was stupid to belevie I could love any one as much as I loved you." Usagi was now crying hevily onto hiiros loose fiting green tank top.  
  
" sssshhhh, it's ok now Usagi." Hiiro then turned his eyes from Usagi and to Quatre " Quatre can I have some extra blankets brought up to my room, an extra pillow and some hot tea for Usa?"  
  
" Yes, Hiiro I will have a servent bring those items right up."  
  
" Thank you." Hiiro turned his back on Quatre, and slowly lead Usagi up to his room.  
  
(AN: stop thinking nasty thoughts I'm not like that and neither is Hiiro, OK)  
  
When they reached his room he slowly openned the door and entered the dark room.  
  
(AN: I said Stop)  
  
He reached his hand off to the right and turned on the light to his room. Then he lead Usagi in.  
  
(AN: There wasn't even anything nasty in that last sentence so.STOP IT)  
  
He picked up her shaking legs and upper body and placed her gentally on his bed.  
  
(AN: UHHHMM eye contact *grabs readers hand * No *smaks readers hand*)  
  
When she was coverd in his blankets he sat to the side of her and gentally stroked her beautiful sunshine colored hair.  
  
Hiiro noticed the large brusie that showed from under the high collare of her shirt.  
  
I'll kill him, I will freaken kill him. Hiiro though to himself. The servent brought the extra blankets and pillow, but because Uasgi was asleep he sent the tea back down stairs with the servent. He made his bed on the floor turned off the night and slowly driffted to sleep.  
  
**** ( **** In the morning ****  
  
" Hiiro! Help me!" Duo charged into Hiiros room not looking at the sleeping figure on the floor he jumped on to the bed and under the covers, of Hiiro's bed. Suddenly there was a loud high pitched scream and Duo scrambled out of the bed.  
  
" Oh, my god Hiiro turned into a Hot chick over night!" A some what scared Duo hid behind a stunned and disgusted Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell are you on something?" Wufei asked but was silenced when a younge women stuck her head out from under the covers.  
  
"AAAAHHHH" Wufei screamed and ran out of the room, by this time Hiiro was wide wake he stood up and looked over at Usagi.  
  
"Usa, Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
" There was a guy in the bed with me and I didn't known him!" Slowly pointing she lifted a fingure to Duo who stood in the door Wide-eyed, " It was him, he was in bed with me."  
  
Hiiro turned to Duo, " Why were you in bed with her, Duo?"  
  
" I was trying to hide from Wu-man and I jumped into you bed, and well now were here." Duo sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.  
  
" Duo, I will kill you!" Hiiro raised his gun from the nothingness were he keep it and pointed it at Duo.  
  
" AAAAHHHH!" Duo ran from the room screaming.  
  
" Thank you, Hiiro!" Usagi jumped out of the bed and grabbed Hiiro in a tight embrace.  
  
" Your Welcome, Usa" Hiiro smiled at his beloved. He didn't know it before this be he loved her.  
  
" Hiiro," Usagi slowly pushed out of the embrace and looked uo at him.  
  
" Yes Usa"  
  
" I have to go, I don't want to cause you trouble, you or your friends, ok" Usagi slowly grabbed the back a servent brought up this morning, and started walking toward the door.  
  
" Usagi?"  
  
" Yes, Hiiro"  
  
" Please don't leave.I.I.I"  
  
" you what?"  
  
" I Love you"  
  
" Oh, god Hiiro, I love you to!, so much" Usagi ran forward and huuged Hiiro again then she moved her body closer to his and moved her lips on to his. Hiiro wrapped his arms around her and pulleed her tighter to him. His tounge slipped along her lips seaking entrence. She parted her lips and let his tounge explore the reaches of her mouth. He moved a hand up to her back from her waist were they rested and pulled her firmly closer to him. Usagi pulled away crying.  
  
" Usa, did I do something?" Hiiro asked with pain in his eyes.  
  
" No, Hiiro it wasn't you," She leaned back to him and veery gently planted a kiss on his lips, " My back is pretty beat up from all the shoving and stabbing that Darin Did to me." Usagi forced a weak smile on to her face.  
  
" Usa I will kill him, I will kill him for ever hurting you!" Hiiro said grabbing her and pulling her close to his chest.  
  
" He won't ever, ever hurt you again, if he trys the baka will have to go through me!" Hiiro said into her ear.  
  
" thank you Hiiro!" Usagi said against his chest.  
  
" for what?" Questioned Hiiro raising one eye brow at usagi.  
  
" for loving means caring enough to take care of me," Usagi wispered in an almost inaudible tone.  
  
" I will always love you" said Hiiro as he raised her head by placing his hand on her chin.  
  
Then he kissed her a deep soul pircing kiss that fussed all of his bottled emotion and all of the love he felt for Usagi in to one amazing kiss. 


	2. Get Darin...YEAH...Horay

Unknown runs, looking behind her she sees the lawyers in a car coming quickly up behind her.  
  
"Stop!" the lawyers yell as the come along side of Unknown. When she doesn't stop, the lawyers pull her into the car.  
  
" Now you will be placed in a cell, for 2 months with Relena Peacecraft!" the lawyers all begin to laugh a sadistic sad laugh.  
  
" no.." Unknown starts but is cut off abruptly when the lawyers put a gag in her mouth.  
  
"MMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the lawyers all laugh in unison. Unknown's eyes grow wide and scared; silently she contemplates how to escape these sick people.  
  
'And I thought I had problems' Unknown thinks as she looks at the lawyers who are now all on there cell phones making the arrangements for Unknowns ultimate destruction.  
  
Then she remembers that she is physically linked to... Quatre  
  
'Quatre, Quatre, come in please Quatre come in' Unknown sends out a message to Quatre.  
  
' Yes Unknown, what do you want?' the sharp voice of Quatre enters her mind.  
  
' Please Quatre save me, the lawyers, there going to throw me in a cell for two months with the pacifist witch' Unknown practically cries to Quatre.  
  
' Alright I will be there soon I have a lock on you so I will take sand rock and whip there blood sucking butts!' Quatre tells Unknown  
  
*****:) *****:) *****  
  
" Hiiro breakfast is ready" calls a voice that Usagi doses not recognize, but apparently Hiiro dose.  
  
" Alright Trowa be right down!" Hiiro calls back to the voice now called Trowa. Hiiro turns to usagi who is now snuggled against his chest looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Come on let's go to breakfast!" Hiiro whispers to Usagi. Instead of responding with words she moves back and takes Hiiro's hand. Hiiro smiles at her and she smiles back at him. Then they leave their room  
  
And start down to the breakfast room.  
  
" Morning Hiiro, Usagi." Quatre says flashing each of them his beautiful smile.  
  
" Quatre." Usagi says smiling at him and pushing a stray piece of her hair out of her eyes, with her free hand.  
  
" Quatre." Hiiro said nodding toward the blond host.  
  
" Who's the onna Yui?" asked a some what pissed off Wufei.  
  
" Her name is Usagi, and you will refer to her as Usagi, and nothing else am I understood?" Hiiro asked raising his gun in his free hand.  
  
" Weak Yui, Weak Maxwell, Weak Barton, Weak Winner, Weak onna!" the first part of this was said so every one could hear it but the last was said in a completely inaudible tone.  
  
" Hello Usagi, my name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" Duo greeted Usagi with a large smile and a firm handshake.  
  
" Nice to meet you Duo." Usagi said after shaking his hand.  
  
" My name is Trowa Barton." Trowa said presenting his hand for her to shake.  
  
" Nice to meet you Trowa." Usagi smiled grabbing his hand and shaking it. Trowa smiled but no one noticed except for Usagi who smiled back.  
  
" Everyone please sit down for breakfast." Quatre who was now sitting said to the large crowd of people.  
  
" Thank you for this delicious look breakfast Quatre." Usagi said flashing him a wonderful smile.  
  
*****Later that night******  
  
" Good night Usagi." Hiiro said as he kissed her on the head.  
  
" Good Night Hiiro" Usagi said though she was practically asleep.  
  
Hiiro waited until she was asleep then he changed into a black sweater outfit. He strapped a gun to his leg on to his side and of course the one he kept hidden.  
  
" He won't ever hurt you again Usagi." Hiiro whispered in Usagi's ear. Then he kissed her on the hand.  
  
Hiiro ran to the door and opened it as slowly as possible. Looking back only once at his beloved, he knew he was doing the right thing. Hiiro quietly entered the garage and started up his Motorcycle. He speed down the streets of Tokyo until he reach he apartment building he remembered was Darin's.  
  
He turned off the bike and slowly made his way to the door. He looked at the list of residents  
  
'Fourth floor, got you' Hiiro thought as he moved past the door and into the elevator.  
  
(AN: Dedicated to A Person, thank you for the review!)  
  
When he reached the fourth floor the door opened on a fair sized, messy apartment.  
  
He could smell the alcohol in the apartment. He moved closer to what he assumed was the living room and heard the TV on.  
  
" Usagi is that you, get your ass in here and tell me were you've been, Don't make me kick your ass bitch I said get in here!" Someone yelled from the living room, Hiiro knew instantly that it was Darin.  
  
" Get in here Bitch, I'm getting angry!" Darin yelled again. Hiiro pulled out his gun and moved into the living room doorway.  
  
" You're going to pay for ever laying your hands on her" Hiiro said in his monotone perfect solider voice.  
  
" What the hell.." Darin began but was cut off when Hiiro shot the wall behind him.  
  
" This is for ever making her feel pain!" Hiiro shot Darin right knee causing him to shudder in pain.  
  
Darin was in too much pain to talk so Hiiro went on.  
  
" This is for not loving her!" Hiiro shot his other knee now Darin screamed in pain but did not speak.  
  
" This is for not caring for her!" Now he shot out Darin's right elbow. Hiiro, who was now extremely angry, picked up speed.  
  
" This is for not giving her the life she deserved!" Hiiro shot his left elbow.  
  
Hiiro took one long breath as he watched the fear growing in Darin's eyes.  
  
" And all of this is to tell you if you ever touch her or anyone else in that manner again I will not hesitate to kill you slowly, and believe me I know many ways of inflicting pain that don't kill!" Hiiro left the now crying Darin and went back to the elevator.  
  
' He won't be hurting anyone ever again' Hiiro thought with a smirk as he placed his legs on the motorcycle and started it up. Hiiro sped home to Usagi to tell the news.  
  
**** At Quatre's Mansion ****  
  
" Usagi, Usagi wake-up!" Hiiro said to the sleeping girl.  
  
" What Hiiro?" Usagi asked stifling a yawn and looking at Hiiro.  
  
" He won't ever hurt you again I made sure of it!" Hiiro said to Usagi with a large smile on his face.  
  
Usagi seeing that he was serious pulled him on to the bed with him.  
  
" Thank you!" Usagi said before she pulled Hiiro into a kiss.  
  
" You're... Welcome!" Hiiro panted out his breathing ragged from their kiss of almost five minuets.  
  
Hiiro rolled over and pulled himself under the covers. He Placed his arm across Usagi's shoulders and pulled her closer. Usagi snuggled close to Hiiro and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes slowly closed but not before she told Hiiro, she loved him.  
  
" Hiiro, I will love you forever." Usagi said sleepily but with all truth in her voice.  
  
" I will always love you too." Hiiro said as they both slipped into a serene dream world.  
  
***** TO BE CONTIUED *****  
  
AN: there will be Relena Bashing in the next chapter I promise please review!!!! : ) 


	3. Die Relena...yeah...oppps..heheh..um..er...

I own nothing please leave me alone  
  
&#*&%(#$%#&(!(&(#$^(%^) (Upon request Relena will die in this chapter)  
  
Hiiro woke to a cold bed, and an empty space beside him. Nervously he looked around,  
  
'Were is she?' Hiiro was getting a little worried.  
  
" Usagi?" Hiiro stood and listened around the room, then he heard the shower running.  
  
He assumed that it was Usagi in the shower, so he entered the room. The bathroom was steamy and the walls were covered with condensation.  
  
" Usa?" Hiiro smirked at the idea of Usagi in the shower.  
  
(AN: bad boy, shame on you) Slowly he moved toward the window and opened in. The room cooled and then the steam slowly dissipated. He moved toward the shower and then grabbed the edge of the shower curtain. He closed his eyes and opened the shower curtain only to find the shower was empty. Somewhat confused he turned off the water.  
  
' Who would leave the shower on? And were is Usagi?' Hiiro looked around the room and saw Usagi's clothes strew about the room in a fashion that was not hers. Hiiro knew that Usagi was a very clean person and would never throw her clothes around the room.  
  
'oh god' Hiiro thought as he looked at the other window in the room, the somewhat large one that was above the shower. From what he could see the window had been smashed in and the crawled through. There was a large smeared mark on the wall. Hiiro moved to the clothes he held them up and looked at both sides of the clothes. On the shirt, there was a footprint about the size of Usagi foot. Hiiro ran back to the bed and looked for Usagi's stuff; there at the end of the bed were her shoes and her backpack. Hiiro ran down stairs and looked for the guys. The living room was empty, but the smell of food seeped from the kitchen and Breakfast nook.  
  
" Quatre?" Hiiro screamed running toward the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Hiiro." Quatre replied from somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
" Have you seen Usa this morning?" Hiiro said in his monotone perfect solider voice.  
  
" No, Why?"  
  
" Because I think she has been kidnapped!"  
  
**** Were Usagi is ****  
  
" You stupid brat." Usagi woke to hear someone cursing at her and calling her names, her head was still hazy. The last thing she remembered was waking up, next to Hiiro, and getting up to take a shower.  
  
"Oh...uh...umm....err...." Usagi couldn't quit form a sentence her mind still in its hazy cover.  
  
" Oh she stirs.ha, I don't see what he sees in you!" shouted an annoying high-pitched voice. Now Usagi was officially angry, ' Who the hell? And what dose it mean I don't know what he sees in you?'  
  
" Excuse me but what the hell?" Usagi asked her voice scratchy and sharp.  
  
" You dare talk to me like that!" said the high-pitched voice again. Usagi, who had not opened her eyes yet, opened her eyes. She looked at the source of the high-pitched squeaky annoying voice. The source was a girl, she had sandy blond hair that looked like it had been in the same hair style all of her life. She wore an ugly, purple skirt and a sweater that didn't match. She was fairly tall but had ugly calves that showed toward the bottom of her skirt. Her face though, free from acne didn't look like all the make- up in the world could save it. She had small thin lips that didn't at all help her putrescent face.  
  
" And who in the, freakish world that you live in, might you be?" Usagi asked her voice filled with Anger, and annoyance at the ugly girl.  
  
" I.Am..(AN: drum roll please) Relena Peacecraft!" she stated proudly like that name should make Usagi cower in fear like her face and outfit did.  
  
" An that mean.. To me" Usagi was amused by this game.  
  
"Ok, let's try this again I .am .Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
" Yah.. You already said that."  
  
" Fine..I rule the Sanq Kingdom, and own the Peacecraft academy!' she stated eyes beaming and face showing pride.  
  
" Oh I know your that which that I heard about, you rule that tiny no good kingdom in the middle of a godforsaken forest." (AN: I think?)  
  
" Well..No..and Yes."  
  
" You know what else I heard..I hear that you almost killed Hiiro Yui from lack of Oxygen!"  
  
" I did not, and Hiiro loves me!"  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the commit, now she truly remembered Relena from when Hiiro and her first went out. She was always choking Hiiro and trying to kill her, because apparently she loves Hiiro.  
  
" You will never touch Hiiro AGAIN!" Usagi tone and mode quickly turned dark.  
  
" What? You can't tell me never to touch Hiiro again!"  
  
" Well.. Hate to say it.. Girl I just did!" Usagi knew this little cat fight though definitely one sided would be fun. No she changed her mind she would kill her and get this over with she had to get back to Hiiro and tell him. (AN: What? Tell Hiiro What?)  
  
Usagi wasn't tied down to the chair were sat, so she stood up, and moved close to Relena.  
  
Usagi stuck one hand out toward Relena, then in one swift movement her hand was clasped around her neck. Usagi pulled Relena off the ground by her neck, cutting off some breathing. She closed her hand hard around her neck and squeezed. Then suddenly she heard a crackling sound, as Relena grew limp and cold.  
  
"HAHA," Usagi practically yelled as she dropped the body to the floor then moving closer she whispered to the corpse, " that will teach you to mess with a Gundam Pilot!"  
  
#$(%&#($^&#(^$%(^*(&^(&^(^&#(*v*) HEHEHE  
  
Cliffy, No I will write more.If you review..Thanks  
  
Unkownhacker  
  
If you have any complaints and or flames please send them to this email address  
  
Amadeupadress@aserveryou've neveheardof.com (think about it) 


	4. The truth, and mean doctors

1 Evil sadistic lawyers all hang up their phones and look over at Unknown, unknown glares daggers at them. Lawyers laugh at unknown.  
  
" your going to be in a cell with Relena for a very long time.mahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!"  
  
" You won't crack me, I said it once I won't say it again!"  
  
#####***** With Usagi *****#####  
  
What am I going to do now? Usagi thought to her self as she looked at the cold dead form of Relena. She had crossed the line and she knew it. Her mission was to protect Relena not to kill her, and what had she done! Usagi knew she needed to tell Hiiro the truth before the doctors told him and the others lies about her true identity. Hiiro knew she was a gundam pilot but the others didn't, and Hiiro didn't know that she was actually a princess, and a rouge gundam pilot. She ran from the room leaving behind her mistake. From what she could tell she was in the peacecraft academy. Running from place to place she finally reached the area were Relena  
  
Car was kept. She winced at the pink of Relena's limo. Jumping in to the front seat of the car she pulled the limo away from the school. She drove until she reached the front of the mansion. She could see that all the lights were on. She leaped out of the car ran toward the front of the house. Kicking open the door she ran into the living room. Sitting in a circle were the guys. They looked at her with a strange awe.  
  
Instantly she knew that Hiiro had told them. She walked in and sat next to Wufei, whose eyes grew wide as he slid from the seat close to her.  
  
" I'm guessing you told them Hiiro!" Usagi looked over at her lover a questioning look on her face.  
  
' Yes Usa," Hiiro looked at the others then back at her " I told them everything." He looked away from Usagi. Now she understood why Wufei moved away. She was a killer, and now they knew. She was trained to kill, to kill with out remorse, or feeling.  
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner everyone, I was here because I ran away from the doctors and the life they set up for me," She didn't look at any of them as she continued, " I'm a rouge pilot. I guess you could say I rebelled against the life the doctors wanted me to live. I was supposed to live with Darien, never hit him and be obedient. I guess the figured that if I lived with him long enough I would listen to them better. Only living in such repression made me hate them more, so I ran away from the life they gave me. I guess that Hiiro had already told you I was trained to be an assassin. I kill people, yes, but I only kill those who I was assigned to kill. That doesn't justify my actions I know but I wanted you to know I don't take pleasure in killing." Finally, Usagi looked up at them her eyes holding hope for acceptance. The suddenly from the depth of the room she heard hands clapping. She pulled out her gun and called into the nothingness.  
  
" Come out, Dr. J." From the corner of the room behind them stepped Dr. J he moved his hands together one last time the spoke directly tom Usagi.  
  
" Nice Performance, 06!" 


	5. Leaving and threats (Go quatre, go quatr...

Evil lawyers keep laughing……. they are so caught up in them selves they don't see Quatre's gundam set down in the front yard. Boom….boom……boom…..boom…….boom! 'What the hell?' unknown looks out side to see all five gundams. An evil smirk appears on her face. The lawyer suddenly stop laughing, they look out the window to see……. a disclaimer????  
  
The lawyers untie unknown, they escort her to the door and let her go outside. Unknown barrels toward the gundam pilots, they're all holding signs that say UNKNOWN OWNS NOTHING!!!  
  
Unknown growls at the gundam pilots they all cower in fear.  
  
***** Last time *****  
  
She pulled her gun out a talked to the nothingness  
  
"Come on out Dr. J!"  
  
"Nice performance 06!"  
  
**** Present ****  
  
" What do you want?" Asked Usagi her once placid eyes burned with hate and scorn.  
  
" Only to save my boys, from you." Dr. J was trying to convince the boys that she was evil and Usagi knew it, in a last ditch effort she turned her back to Dr. J and faced the boys.  
  
" I would never hurt you, all of you are like my family! please what ever happens don't let them rule you and your lives." As Usagi turned back to Dr. J she heard it. The loud bang of a gun being fired. She could easily have dodged the bullet but instead she just dropped her gun and stood there. The bullet went right through her heart. Knowing she had only a few seconds to live Heero ran over to her dying form.  
  
" Usa……please don't die." Heero cried losing control of his emotions.  
  
" I love you Heero…….remember what I said ok….." Usagi's eyes rolled back in her head and her body grew ridged.  
  
"No…… don't leave me…… I love you" Heero said in an extremely hushed tone. He wasn't paying attention to the fact that Dr. J was still there until he spoke.  
  
" 01 emotions are weak, emotions are a sign of weakness, and Emotions make you weak in battle! You need to be retrained!" Dr. J placed his gun back in his pocket and walked toward Heero, forgetting about the gun that lie on the floor next to his young pilot.  
  
" Don't move!" Dr. J couldn't help but smirk; he was mentally kicking himself for making the gundam pilots such powers to be reckoned with,  
  
" 01……. I mean Heero, put the gun down, now, I order you……it's a mission." Dr. J, who may not have been scared when he first saw Heero with the gun, was now wetting himself. Heero's face was once again emotionless, only his eyes were colder, and other small features that made him one to be feared.  
  
" You……you are the enemy, you took our lives and the lives we could have lived and you shattered them.  
  
I will never take orders from you again, you will leave me alone I will never see or hear from you again," Heero looked back at the other pilots then back a Dr. J then spoke again.  
  
" I can't speak for the others but I have this hate for you that lies much deeper then your power tripped ego, and the way you trained me, Good bye!"  
  
The room was silent while Heero picked up usagi's body and walked from the room.  
  
Duo was the first to speak up.  
  
" I'm with Heero, if you ever disturb me again or I hear you are training more pilots, I will hunt you down and kill you." Duo, who was serious for the first time in his life, walked after Heero.  
  
Quatre looked as his friend left the room then turned to Trowa who nodded. Quatre looked at Dr. J then spoke.  
  
" Trowa and I feel you have over stepped you bounds and we refuses to work with a person who takes innocent life in cold conscious blood. Good bye, but let me remind you I may seam weak but my heart is strong, my threat stands the same as Duo's, only there will be no if I find out. If you decided to train others I WILL hunt you down and kill you."  
  
With that, Quatre and Trowa walked from the room, leaving Wufei to make the choice to stay or go.  
  
He walked to the door not even looking at Dr. J until he reached the door. When he did he sighed and turned around. He looked at Dr. J for a long time before he finally spoke.  
  
" I thought that I could find justice under your command, I was wrong I have once again proven weak, but I will make up for it by following the only people that have ever shown me the true Justice of the heart. I feel sorry for you. How could you live with the death of justice on your hands? I know I never could. By the way I wouldn't take Winners threat every lightly her is not as weak as most people think." that was all he said before he left and chased after the others. 


	6. I love him!!!

Ok here it goes……  
  
Unknown growls at the pilots again and storms over to were they are cowering.  
  
" What is this?" Unknown asks pointing to the disclaimers.  
  
" Well we couldn't very well kill they lawyer so we did this to free you!" says an overly happy Duo.  
  
" Damn you! You could have killed them, they wanted to lock me in a cell with Relena Peacecraft!" everyone visible shutters.  
  
" I know it's a scary though how do you think I feel?" Unknown is about to continue when and idea pops into her head. An evil grin appears on her face, they boys scream. They try to run away but are roped by unknown, who is now laughing like the lawyers.  
  
*****  
  
Heero looked down at the fallen angel in his arms. Her long blonde hair spilling every were, he new he could never love again. Not after her, she was his, and even her flaws, in his eyes made her just more of a picture of perfection. His eyes had long since run out of tears to cry. The others were just a few feet away sleeping. They were in the woods because they needed to not be found for a while. Heero was so cold, all the warmth in the world seamed to evaporate with her life force. Heero knew she took that bullet to prove a point to him and the others. Heero now truly thought he was week, he had just watched her get shoot. Heero laid her back down on the sheet they would wrap her in when they buried her. He walked back to his spot by the fire and watched as it died, just like everything else in his life. Suddenly a bright light floated down from the sky. The light landed in across the smoldering fire pit and reveled it is self as a person. She had long golden hair, which was up in a style exactly like Usagi's.  
  
" Who are you?" hero asked his voice hard with loss.  
  
" Prince Heero of the darkness, if came here to heal my daughter. She is far too important to this earth, and the future to be left dead." Suddenly Heero's head was filled with his memories of the past the ones the doctors had erased.  
  
" Majesty please forgive my tone. My heart is filled with pain, over the loss of my beloved Princess, you daughter." Heero dropped down on one knee and bowed his head. This time he spoke again only softer.  
  
" I know her and I are never suppose to be together because she was to marry Prince Darien, but we love each other. He is not a good man, Majesty."  
  
Heero looked up at her expecting to be punished for is actions.  
  
" Prince Heero, I'm disappointed in myself for never letting her love who see wanted to. That is why I'm heeling her, please show me were she is." Heero rose and lead the queen to were Usagi lay wrapped in a sheet. Heero's eye found a new store of tears and they began to fill with them. The Queen looked over at the crying prince and knew she was making the right choice by letting them be together. Heero was a prince of darkness, recent allies of the light. Heero was a prince and respected her as his superior. They were in love and this would hopefully bring eternal peace to both sides. Queen Serenity bent over her daughter and pulled a broken crystal from her sub space pocket.  
  
" Queen, is that the golden crystal of earth?" asked a dazed Heero.  
  
" Yes I have no powers of my own so I have collected the golden crystal. You see it is part of the silver imperial crystal. That is why all I have to do is let the two fuse and it will heal Usagi."  
  
With that said she placed the crystal in front of her. Calling out the other crystal with some ancient lunarian chanting, she fused the two together and they floated back into Usagi's chest. Almost instantly her chest began to rise and fall, her face went from the pale translucent color of death, to a rosy color of life. Heero ran up and hugged her as hard as he could.  
  
" Um……Heero I think she can't breath." The queen said while smiling at the two. Heero realized she probably could breath so he let her go. Usagi looked around mind hazy until she saw Heero. She ran and kissed him in the most soul searing passion filled kiss either had ever imagined.  
  
" Uh hum!" finally heero and Usagi broke apart, they looked at the queen their faces burning with embarrassment.  
  
" Mother thank you for healing me." Usagi looked up at her mother, who wore a serious expression.  
  
" Do you really love him?" Usagi looked up at her mother and sighed; she forced her self to look into her mothers pleading eyes.  
  
" I love him, he is the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with him."  
  
" I'm so happy for you!" Usagi, who looked down after she had finished speaking, shot her head up at her mothers comment.  
  
" I want you to be happy and I know he will make you happy." Her mother hugged both of them and whispered in their ears, her blessings.  
  
" I must awaken the others memories." said queen serenity turning from the two.  
  
" Mother will my brother be here?" (AN: guess who?)  
  
" Yes he is already here only he doesn't know it."  
  
" Have I met him?" (AN: Same person as before)  
  
" Yes in fact he sleeps around the fire right now."  
  
" Is it Quatre? He is so much like me" (AN: if you don't get it I'm going to slap you!)  
  
" Yes Quatre is your brother, Wufei is Heero's body guard. Trowa Is your brothers body guard. Duo is your body guard."  
  
" Yes I want tell them everything!" (AN: for those of you who were to slow to pick up who it was: Usagi was speaking there.) 


	7. all the little things... ALL THE SMALL T...

Here we go......  
  
All the boys wake up in different rooms tied to the walls each was scared out of their minds. Then suddenly Unknown's voice is heard in there heads.  
  
" Ha Ha Ha now you are my prisoners, when you are broken you will be my slaves and I will rule the world! Muhahahahahahaha!"  
  
" AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" collective response, a few minuets later they hear the door to there rooms open. Relena enters Heero's room wearing a leather bathing suit and a mask, in her hand is a leather whip. *Unknown shutters* Catherine enters Trowa's room wearing a short black dress and high black heals. * Pour baby, and no for all you freaks out there Catherine is not his sister, unknown looks at readers*  
  
Dorothy enters Quatre's room wearing a short black skirt and a tube top. Sally enters Wufei's room wearing......her normal clothes. Hilde enters Duo's room wearing ......a space suit?  
  
" HAVE MERCY ON US PLEASE!" once again collective response, Unknown just laughs at their life-threatening predicament. Then thinks about the pour gundam pilots and decides to have some mercy on them. Instantly the chains fall off their wrists.  
  
**** Chapter 7 ****  
  
Queen serenity walked over to wear the boys lay on the ground. In one swift movement of her hand they wake up with all of there memories.  
  
" Mother, is that really you?" asked an excited Quatre.  
  
" Yes, son it's me." Quatre ran and hugged his mother, one lone tear escaping his eyes. A sad smile graced her goddess like features as she thought about how much of her son's life she had missed. When he let go, he looked over at his sister. He moved from his mother to Usagi, he looked at her love for his younger sister shining through.  
  
" I'm so happy to see you mother, and sister it feels so good to remember you again." After that was said, he looked at his mother, who smiled and hugged both of them at the same time. When they had finished Trowa stepped forward.  
  
" Your Majesty Queen Selenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium. You grace us with us your presence, I thank you for returning our memories that we could continue to serve our respective charges." (AN: oh, my god did Trowa just speak in a sentence? Way O.O.C. hehehe O_o) Queen Selenity smiled.  
  
" Trowa, why do you call me your majesty, and all those other things? You were brought up with my son you are as much my son and royalty as you are my sons protector." Trowa blushed and stood from his kneeling position. Duo laughed as he walked up to the Queen and through his arms around her. The queen smirked as she embraced he daughter's protector and best friend.  
  
" If it means anything I always considered you my mother." The queen wrapped her fragile arms around his torso, and hugged him back.  
  
" I have always considered you part of my family." The queen smiled as he picked he up then set her down, and walked back to Usagi. Wufei stepped forward and looked at the queen. She knew they had never gotten along because he was a warrior of the Darkness and she was the peace-pushing queen of the Light. She held out her in a gesture of alliance between the two. She was surprised when he didn't take her hand but hugged her. She smiled back and hugged him in return. When he pulled back, there was a smile on his face for a brief instant before returning to his scowl as he walked away.  
  
" I have returned your memories, and give my daughter the golden crystal, I must leave now but first I want you to know, that things have changed. You are free from the restrictions of the Silver Millennium, and in Heero and Wufei's case the rules of the Dark Era. Usagi listen closely; Darien had the other girls under his spell, one given to his by chaos. They didn't know the things he did to you, if you find it in your heart to forgive them you can bring them here, just know they are worried about you." After she had hugged everyone and given Quatre and Usagi a kiss on the cheek she disappeared just as the moon was at it's brightest. Everyone looked at each other, hope for a better life renewed. The walked back to the mansion silently, all thinking about the events that had just past.  
  
**** The Next day ****  
  
Usagi woke in her bed arms wrapped closely around her waist and warmth filling her body. She knew who it was long before she was fully awake. For a few moments, she just looked at him. When he finally opened his eyes, she came to the realization that what she had said to her mother was true, but she loved him more then she let off. While she sat there pondering, she found that she loved him with more then her heart, She loved, loves, and will always love him with every fiber of her being. She sighed happiness came for the first time in her troubled life. She had never really known love except that of the man whose arms were wrapped around her. She felt as if she should be missing part of her heart with out the inners or Darien near her but in true the only senshi she missed were the outers. Usagi rolled over and looked at Heero. She pushed a piece of hair away from his face. His eyes fluttered open and looked at her love showing through in their deep Prussian blue depths. He  
smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her closer.  
  
" Usagi, there is some were I have to go today so I can't hang around but I will be back at about 2:00 ok."  
  
Usagi smiled and kissed his forehead before jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. A few minuets the sound of a shower could be heard. Heero got up, dressed and left the house.  
  
When Usagi finished her shower, she got dressed and walked down stairs. The faces of her friends from a life long ago greeted her.  
  
" hey guys What's up for today I want to go shopping and then I need to see some people. Do any of you want to come?" She looked around the room to find the G-boys grinning.  
  
" Sure there babe, anything for you." Duo said giving her a big hug. Usagi laughed for the first time in a while. She couldn't help but think how much her life was like a dream.  
  
***** Sorry for the short chapter *****  
  
READERS NOTICE: I will write you another chapter very quickly if...... You read this story of my friends. I really like it, and I think others should have the opportunity to experience is unique writing style.  
  
I can't spell write now so I will give you his Fan fiction name and you can look it up (:  
  
PLEASE!  
  
Author: Unknown Swordsman!!!! Please read his story.  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE YOU!  
  
I need advice I think in the next chapter the inners are going to come a give usagi some trouble she strips them of the power and becomes cosmos. DO you think this is s good Idea please tell me and put any other suggestions in your reviews. Once again THANK YOU! THANK YOU! 


	8. the little....Monkeys GRRR GGRRRR GGGRRR

Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter, Writers block for this story, and most others, but mostly I've had to think a lot lately so I haven't written. I guess I have been trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe, or maybe just who I am, I have no clue.  
  
Thank you for reading and please be patients I promise I will force my self to write more chapters to all of my stories soon.  
  
By the way I won't be able to write this weekend because I'm going camping so please don't kill me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own ab-so-lut-ely nothing! (:  
  
*~*~*~* Shall We *~*~*~*~* Yes we shall*~*~*~*~* On with the Show *~*~*~*  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Usagi jumped into Quatre's silver mustang, and headed toward the mall. When they finally reached it an overly happy Usagi dragged them all from the car.  
  
" Were do you guys want to go first?" Quatre asked looking at Usagi, seaming to imply the question was hers to answer. Usagi giggled as she thought about it, and Duo put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
" Let's go to Hot Topic." Everyone fallowed Usagi to the punk/gothic store. She went in while the guys, minus Duo, waited outside. She bought a mushroom, two sponge bob patches, a fairy book, burgundy manic panic hair dye, and some stickers before walking out. They shopped until it was about noon when everyone decided that they were going to get food then go home. They walked to the food court and got their food, then sat down at the first open table.  
  
" Hey, Usagi……um……I was……. wondering if you could……" Trowa began but was cut off by Usagi  
  
"Tell you were Ami is?" Trowa nodded not looking up at her. Usagi looked at him noticing the slight blush that creped on to his face.  
  
" I guess we could go see her, but I only want her and Jupiter to come with us, is that ok?" Usagi looked at her brother since it was his house. She paused then remembered that she could invite the Outers.  
  
" Oh, and the outers." She said smiling. Everyone nodded their head, especially Duo who was looking forward to seeing his little goddess of death. They got up, when they had finished eating, grabbed Usagi's bags and walked to the car. The drove to the Outers Mansion, before the car was even shut down Usagi jumped out of the car. She ran at top speed to the door, it was opened even before she reached it. Amara picked her up as she hugged her, and swung her around in happiness. Finally, the others showed up at the door with her. Amara set her down and looked at them.  
  
"Uranus?" Asked a shy Quatre, as he looked at one of his best friends from long ago. Amara looked him over then proceeded to do the same thing she had done when she hugged Usagi. She smiled at them and motioned them to follow her. When they reached the living room, were Michiru sat reading a book.  
  
" Who was at the door?" she asked without even looking.  
  
" Well, Our long lost Prince from the Moon Kingdom, his guardian and you friend, Usagi, and Hotaru's boyfriend from the Moon." Amara smiled as Michiru dropped her book and ran over to there house guests.  
  
She hugged everyone before they all seated them selves in the chairs positioned around the room, and started talking.  
  
" Does anyone want anything to drink?" Amara asked standing up, and heading toward the kitchen. There came the mumbled response of water, nothing, nothing, zzzzzz, and no thank you. She walked over to Duo and shook him awake before whispering in his ear.  
  
" She is in her room you know, I sure she wants to see you." Amara smiled as she was profusely thanked by the happy pilot, before he jumped form his chair and ran up stairs. Amara sighed and continued into the kitchen to get her self something to drink and a glass of water for Trowa.  
  
*** With Duo ***  
  
Duo stood outside of Hotaru's room thinking about he last time he saw her, before the attack on the Moon.  
  
He reached his hand toward the door and finally knocked, he heard some movement before the door opened. Hotaru stood there for a second before jumping on Duo and hugging him. Duo laughed and hugged her back. They kissed each other with a passion that can only be acquired after a life time apart from each other. They hugged each other for some time longer until they walked down stairs.  
  
**** Down stairs****  
  
" we just came to ask you if you wanted to come with us to Quatre's mansion, I live there now and I kinda'…" Amara laughed as her Himi stumbled over the words she wanted to say.  
  
" Sure kitten!" every one laughed and went to there stuff. After they had everything, they went to pick up Amy and Lita. Soon everyone was on there way to Quatre's house, but the mood was not light. Amy and Lita had refused to have anything to do with Usagi because she broke Darien's heart, and because apparently she was a bitch. 'What a joke' Usagi laughed to her self about her naïve friends and there cruel treatment of her. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.  
  
" That's it!" Usagi practically screamed out as they drove past Rei's temple. Trowa pulled the car over to the side of the road, and looked at her. Usagi smiled a sick smile before elaborating on her plan for revenge.  
  
" I'll strip them of their powers, I will take away all of their strength so they are no long immortal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*End *~*~*~*~*  
  
HEHEHE I guess you can kill me now I mean that is a cliffhanger is it not. But please if you must flame poor little me *dramatic pause*then please don't completely tear me down! *_*; O_o O_o  
  
Thanks Write laters!!!!  
  
JA NE 


	9. Cosmos the eturnal and Balance the Selfl...

*Runs from mob of angry readers. * Unknown: please forgive me.I was.um.. I don't know just please for the sake of all thing fair and just in the world of anime please have mercy Readers: all right. * Strap unknown to a chair in front of computer* write!!! Unknown: *nods furiously and starts typing* Disclaimer: You get the picture. **** Uhhm here goes nothing ****  
  
"What do you mean you'll strip them of their powers?" asked a confused Trowa. " Raye, Darien and Mina that is. Mina never believed me, infact she went so far as to say that I was unworthy of Darien touching me even if it was in anger. Raye said that it would be better if Darien hit that way she could have him when I died, and that it would teach me responsibility. Darien well.you know. If I get rid of the possibility that they will come back and attack me, I will sleep safely at night." Everyone in the car nodded and walked with Usagi up the temple steps. When they reached the temple area, Usagi sprinted off toward the back. Everyone was confused but they fallowed. They got to the training area just as Raye killed Mercury and Jupiter fell to the ground with a golden chain around her neck. (AN: Venus Killed her) Usagi screamed and a white light surrounded her; a green light flew from Lita, A blue light from Ami, a red light was ripped from Raye, and a gold light tore from Venus. Raye and Mina stood gasping with their hands over their hearts; they were back in their normal clothes. " What did you do bitch?" asked Raye between gulps of air, but she got no answer because Usagi tuned her emotionless sapphire eyes on Darien. She placed her hand in front of her own heart, and drew forth the silver imperil crystal. With one hand, she held in and with the other, she beckoned Darien, or so he thought. From his body shot a fragment of the golden crystal, it floated to Usagi and joined with the silver crystal. " You have crossed the wrong child of the moon. I know you are under the control of chaos but even that leaves no leniency for killing you comrades. You three will stay dead the next time you die for you are now mortal, but Jupiter and Mercury will be reborn." Usagi had stayed herself while speaking this but after the last syllable passed her lips, she changed. First, she wore her princes gown, then her sailor suit, then eternal sailor moon, the future queen serenity's dress, finally, her clothes settled on a multicolored fuku and a white body suit. In the middle was a black bow with an eight-pointed star in the middle a staff appeared in her hands it was long and tall like Hotaru's only on top there was an eight pointed star, in the center was the silver crystal. " I am Cosmos, Ruler of all things and Goddess of the heavens." It was not Usagi's voice they heard, but a voice that was never meant to be heard by humans. It was nothingness and everything, Dark and light, Forever and an instant, all of the stars and the black emptiness of space. " Call forth the souls of the Princess of Jupiter and the Princess of Mercury. Rise to the call of thy master and joined the now healed bodies of you original inhabitance." Jupiter's and Mercury's Bodies were lifted from the ground in green and blue light. After a few seconds they awoke, their clothes flashed from their first sailor suit, to the eternal sailors, then to their Princess gowns. When they were set down, they rushed to their respective boyfriends, after of course bowing to Cosmos and giving her a big hug. Lita looked around and was slightly disappointed that Wufei was not with them but brightened at hearing they would see him when they got home. (AN: The pairings are as fallows incase your confused: Ami/Trowa, Usa/ Hirro, Wufei/Lita, Duo/ Hotaru, Amara/Michielle, and Quatre/ Original character who you haven't met yet.) Cosmos turned away from the traitors and walked back down the stairs to the car. The stuffed everything in the back seat and crammed everyone else in. " There is one more person I need to get," Usagi said ignoring the glances she got from the people around her. " I will met you at home, I have go and get an old friend of mine." Without a word more she disappeared, leaving a car of slightly stunned, somewhat confused, mesmerized people. They drove home anyway, when they got there they found Hiiro already there and he had made dinner. ** With Usagi** Cosmos stood in front of a large stone statue gazing at the marble surface in wonder. This is why they hadn't fought a Yoma in over five years, Balance had sealed herself away these equalizing the forces of good and evil, but now that she had been reawakened darkness would fall short of light and balance could be reawakened. ********** That is all for now.. I guess I'll read all your reviews *crosses fingers* later 'please review, please review, please review,' unknown chants as she walks away into the darkness. R&R please (: 


	10. Would you care to tell the eturnal keepe...

Unknown: I have released you now swear you allegiance to me!!! Quatre: Can we talk for a second? Unknown: .Sure! *Boys huddle together, whispering. * Heero: Hnnnn. Mission accepted. * All jump on Unknown and tie her up. Drag kicking author into small cell. * Wufei: Now you Freaky Onna swear your allegiance to us!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Unknown: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HELLLPPP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Wufei: Were taking it from here! * Hit over the head by blunt object* Unknown: I'm Back * Boys Cower in fear*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Balance, how long has it been my dear friend?'  
  
Cosmos looked her over once as she thought. Short black hair that fell in her face slightly, strong build, and a pure yet shadowed heart. Cosmos shook off the last thought as she drew out the silver crystal and placed it in the center of Balance's crystal prison. The crystal cracked then shattered, falling to the ground in a thousand sharp and vibrant pieces. Balance drew a deep breath, her eyes stayed closed as she stepped off the platform. Finally, her eyes opened a beautiful gem green. She looked around, and then settled her eyes on Cosmos; she stepped forward and bowed her head in a movement of honor.  
  
" Hello,"  
  
Her voice was sweet like that of an angel yet held the tone of ice and evil.  
  
" It had been to long. I already know what has happened I grieve for the loss of your not so prince like prince, but in his steed, I see you have found your real prince. Pluto told me this would happen."  
  
Balance said while she raised and shook her head. Cosmos smiled and they teleported to Usagi's room in the Mansion. Cosmos faded away and Usagi stood in front of balance. (Usagi and Cosmos are two different people.)  
  
" Well I guess I should introduce you to everyone, I don't think they quit remember you."  
  
Usagi said with a sheepish smile. " It is fine Bunny."  
  
Balance responded she held her hand up and she held a long staff, it was black with a clear crystal on it's top.  
  
" Let us go then."  
  
Balance motioned to the door as she spoke. Usagi smiled and lead her out the door, down the stairs, and into the living room. She looked around before motioning Balance to wait at the foot of the stair, slightly out of everyone view. The Outers had just arrived and were talking with the boys.  
  
" Listen up everyone."  
  
Usagi's voice rose above the other calling their attention to her.  
  
" I left because I had to get a friend of mine. Now that I have become Cosmos,"  
  
Ami and Lita stiffened a little at this but were reassured by the guys who they sat with. "  
  
" She has been revived, Her name is.. Well I'll tell you her title first this is Balance Eternal Keeper." Usagi motioned to balance to step forward. Everyone looked at her before Amara Got up and gave her a hug; Michiru smiled and gave her a hug around the shoulders. Hotaru had never met her but gave her a hug anyway. All the G-boys nodded except Quatre who just gawked at her. Finally Heero stood and cleared his throat, everyone gave him their attention. He walked over and Knelt in front of Usagi, who by now was flipping out, from his pocket he pulled a small black velvet box. Usagi was on the verge of tears but kept them in as he opened the box to revel a ring with a sliver band and a fair sized diamond on it.  
  
" Usagi Tuskino will you marry me?"  
  
Usagi could only nod, she dropped to her knees and hugged him, he got the picture and wrapped his arms around her to a large smile on his face. After much congratulating and celebrating, the residents of the house went to bed. All but one, who stood on her balcony looking at the sky as if waiting for someone. The door behind her slowly opened and Quatre walked out.  
  
" I was wondering when you would come and find me."  
  
Said the lady without turning to look at the man behind her.  
  
" I had to get over the shock of seeing you again Mary."  
  
Quatre walked forward and wrapped his rams around her waist. Her staff and sensei clothes slowly dissolved to revel a 20-year-old girl with short black hair, bright green eyes, and a muscular build. Wearing a black skirt and a red shirt, fishnet covered her arms and legs, Long boots reached her knees. Mary leaned back into Quatre.  
  
" I missed you Koi." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but Quatre showed he heard it by tightening his hold on her and placing his chin on the top of her head, drawing her into his embrace completely.  
  
" I know I missed you to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That is all thank you very much Please Read (you already did.. Hopefully 0_o) and Review.  
  
-Unknown 


	11. Dreams of a peace, the heart of love bes...

Unknown: You choose the wrong person to mess with. You will swear your allegiance to me, or fall by my hand. *Blushes* sorry out of place moment.  
  
Quatre: yeah.um.ok. I think we need to * inching toward door * leave * Hand on door handle slowly opening door * Now.  
  
Boys: bye!!!!!!!! * Puff of smoke were the boys used to be *  
  
Unknown: * yells down the hall after boys* Your NO fun. * Pouts* guess I should write. *Looks at reviewers * Okay here goes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Quatre, Are we going to be okay?" Mary asked as they sat and watched the sun rise together. They had been sitting wrapped in each other's arms all night.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Well, When we were first together, I had to leave to fight against the Darkness," Mary stopped looking at Quatre and seemed to look back into time. " The next time I saw you, you were fighting and you died. I was so crushed that I sealed myself away to give the Sailor Sensei the advantage. Now were together for the first time in a few millennia and I'm scared about what may happen this time. " she tilted her head down as tears flowed in small tracks down her face. Quatre hugged her tightly, and whipped the tears from her face with gentle fingers.  
  
" Everything will be okay, I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~* With Usagi and Heero *~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi lay awake listening to Heero's lungs fill and empty of air. She was happier then she had ever been in her life. She was with her true prince the man she really loved. Moreover, everything was going to be okay. She smiled and let herself drift into sleep, were she dreamed of her future.  
  
*~*~*~*~* With Lita and Wufei *~*~*~*~*  
  
Lita smiled contently in her sleep, and wrapped her arms tighter around Wufei. She woke from her dream and looked at him. She reached over and ran her hand through his now loose hair. ' I love you' she whispered before she snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~* With Ami and Trowa *~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami and Trowa lay cuddled in each other's arms on the couch of the library, with a still slightly burning fire in front of them. On the floor next to their shoes was a book, a page carefully marked the spot were the couple had stopped reading the night before. On each of their face serenity, and love. The room was cold but they were happy and warm in each other's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~* With Hotaru and Duo *~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru and Duo lay on the floor snuggled together. A thin blanket thrown over them, and the T.V. one in front of them. Duo's hand rested in a blow of popcorn, and Hotaru had a piece of licorice hanging out of her mouth. Movies lay scattered around the room, and a smile played on each of their faces. *~*~*  
  
Even in their sleep everyone seemed to know that the loneliness they felt before, or any pain they had experienced, was in the past. From now on, they had a shoulder to cry on, and a heart that beat in harmony with theirs.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# END #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Sorry for all the romance stuff but it is important for later on. I wanted to write a chapter for you guys but I have practice at 6:15 in the morning tomorrow so it's a little short. Please forgive. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!1 


	12. The end draws near my gathered friends, ...

Unknown: *crying* I love this story I don't want it to end.  
  
Wufei: * smacks her upside the head* you can write more or a sequel if you want.  
  
Unknown: * smiles* your right I can! Guys did you hear that?  
  
Trowa: O-o.....  
  
Hiiro: .....  
  
Quatre: You are so ..GRRRRRR * walks away shaking head*  
  
Duo: Hey that's coo!!!! Can I help you write what ever you choose to write?  
  
Unknown: * lean over and whispers in duos ear* only if you help me get wufei for hitting me on the head. * rubs back of head as she speaks* it hurt!  
  
Duo: HUMMMMM * scratches head, then chin, then stomach, then toes, then head. .*  
  
Unknown: tell me after this chapter is done ok!!!  
  
Duo: HUMMMM  
  
Unknown: * sigh* I'll take that as a yes  
  
**** For you my lovely reviewers**** (an: I hope you like)  
  
The months flew past with wedding preparations. The world was quiet as if in a blanket of blissful sleep, as the Ex-perfect solider and the former champion of justice stood in front of the alter. The priest was happy to see two people so young and so in love. The ceremony it's self was beautiful, all paid by an inheritance of 20 million dollars that appeared in Hiiro's bank account with a note that said ' You've earned this'  
  
Duo smiled though it all but tears could be seen in his eyes, even though he denied it. Quatre smiled and hugged Mary closer. Trowa seemed indifferent but in his eyes, you could see the joy. Wufei was happy that Hiiro was marring a woman who wasn't weak. The girls were overjoyed but they still shed tears onto their boyfriend's shoulders. At the reception, everyone dance late into the night and left early in the morning, though the bride and groom had left many hours earlier. The pilots now had no reason to stay together so with one last goodbye they went their separate ways.  
  
They kept in touch through a few letter once and a while.  
  
Last, they heard Usagi was pregnant with twins one boy and one girl, to be named Serenity and Hiiro, and they had moved into a house in the woods and were blissfully happy.  
  
Trowa and Ami were off traveling the world with the circus, as it turns out Ami made a great acrobat and they were living it up together in the big top.  
  
Wufei and Lita opened a martial arts dojo, were the best and brightest in the fighting world were trained. They had one child named Miriam and had yet to get married.  
  
Duo and Hotaru ran away and eloped at the Elvis chapel in Las Vegas. They were living in a studio apartment in New York when they weren't on tour with their band. The band was doing very well and they were scheduled to be on TRL at an undisclosed time.  
  
Everyone received one letter from Quatre and Mary, Saying that they were fine. That they were going to travel the world for a couple of years then maybe settle down on some remote island but that was all.  
  
Thus the destruction done by the Gundam's faded into shadow, as had their pilots, the Doctors were arrested when they tried to blow up a colony. In the end the pilots were almost normal and were planning to live the rest of their lives as such.  
  
*That is all* I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please if you want a sequel Email me at Gundamchik06@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you, Unknown Hacker 


End file.
